A Woman's Scorn
by Angel Cena
Summary: Sequel to All For Love. John Cena and Vanessa Eaton thinks their lives are finally perfect, but what happens when Trish Stratus comes back into their lives and shows them the true meaning of the phrase, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn? Completed
1. Six months later

Author's Note: Well I have had a couple requests to write a sequel to All For Love, and I could not resist, since everyone loved the first story. There will be some occasions where there are flashbacks from the first story, so just giving a heads up. Just a reminder, that the only people I own, is Vanessa (Angel) and baby Angel. So without further adieu... let it begin.  
  
John and Vanessa Cena were sitting in their home in Boston Mass, basking in the glow of love with their six month old daughter Angel Marari. John and Vanessa still worked for World Wrestling Entertainment, and when they traveled, they would bring Angel along with them. Since everyone in the dressing rooms loved to see the baby, even Vince McMahon, who would spoil her rotten. While Angel was sleeping Vanessa and John were sitting on their church swing and Vanessa smiled as she said, "Can you believe how great life is?"  
  
"Yes," said John as he kissed his wife's temple, "after everything we been through, right now life is perfect."  
  
"I can not believe we are married, and have a child."  
  
"I know, me neither, it seems like only yesterday we got married." They smiled at each other as they remembered that day well.:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Two months later, it was time for John and Vanessa wedding. Everyone was excited as they waited for Vanessa to come down the aisle. John was standing next to the reverend as he began to really feel nervous, but he knew that once he saw Vanessa he knew that he would be calm. Suddenly to doors opened, and his brother Dan escorted Torrie Wilson, then his brother Sean escorted Vanessa's friend Emily, the his brother Matt with Victoria, and finally Randy came with Vanessa's sister Rose. John smiled as he saw the flower girl and ring bearer came down the aisle and knew that Vanessa was on her way. Suddenly everyone stood as "Here comes the bride" began to play. When the doors were opened their stood Vanessa wearing a strapless wedding dress with a ballgown skirt. She had a blusher covering her face and she had a bouquet of white roses with pink tips and she was beautiful. As she and her father made their way down, the couple could not staring at each other. Randy smiled as he whispered, "She is beautiful."  
  
"Yes," John whispered, "and she is mine."  
  
When Vanessa and her father arrived at the end of the aisle, the reverend smiled as he said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"Her mother and I do," said Vanessa's father with his proud booming voice, he kissed his daughter's cheek and then handed her hand to John's. He then sat down to next to Vanessa's mother and John lead Vanessa to their proper places.  
  
They looked at each other and John mouthed, "I love you." She mouthed back, "I love you too."  
  
When everyone was seated the reverend began, "Dearly beloved, we are gather hear to join John Cena and Vanessa Eaton in holy matrimony, should anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The reverend wait for a few moments to see if anyone would object, but no one did. "John, do you take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, will you forsaken all others but her until death do you part?"  
  
John looked at Vanessa and with pride said, "I do."  
  
"Vanessa Claire, do you take John to be your lawfully husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, will you forsaken all others but him until death do you part?"  
  
Vanessa smiled at John and said, "I do."  
  
"John, take this ring and place it on her left hand repeat after me." John took the ring and placed it on her finger as the reverend said, "With this ring."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." He then slipped the ring down to Vanessa's knuckle and smiled.  
  
"Vanessa, take this ring and place it on his left hand and repeat after me." Vanessa took the ring and placed it on his finger as the reverend said, "With this ring."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." She then slipped the ring down to John's knuckle and smiled back at him.  
  
"John and Vanessa have pledged their love for each other with their vows and the exchange of rings. May their love continue to blossom for many years to come and be forever blessed by our Lord God. With that said, by the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may now kiss the bride." John smiled as he lifted the veil and cupped Vanessa's face in his hands. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her sweetly. Everyone was already crying as they clapped their hands, and cheered when suddenly John dipped her. When John straighten them, the minister said, "I have to honor of introducing to you for the first time as husband and wife, "Mr. and Mrs. John and Vanessa Cena." The audience stood up and clapped as John and Vanessa made their way back up the aisle, knowing that finally they were truly together, and nothing would stop them.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Vanessa smiled wider as she said, "It seems like only yesterday I had baby Angel."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
_Five months later Vanessa was lying on a hospital bed and screaming, "Don't ever touch me again John Cena! This is all your damn fault! I hate you for doing this to me! I'd rather face Undertaker than having this kid! I am never letting you touch me again!" Suddenly she screamed with the pain of the contraction, and John looked at the doctor with confusion.  
  
"It's normal," said the doctor, "all women scream at their husbands while their are in labor." John nodded and the doctor turned his attention back at Vanessa, "all right Mrs. Cena, I need you to push, a couple more and the baby with come out."  
  
Vanessa began pushing as she squeezed John's hand to the point where she was nearly braking it. "Breathe Vanessa.... and ease up on my hand." Suddenly he got a look from Vanessa that could kill an army. "Push Vanessa, push."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she pushed.  
  
"All right Vanessa," said the doctor, "the head is out, one more big push and the baby will be out. OK, push!" Vanessa began pushing a about a minute later John and Vanessa the cry of their baby. "It's a GIRL!" He then began cleaning the baby and went to weigh her in, "7lbs 9ozs."  
  
Vanessa collapsed back onto the hospital bed in exhaustion and relief, she began crying in joy and John kissed her sweetly and he said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you more," said Vanessa and smiled tiredly. "Can I hold my daughter?"  
  
"Of course," said the doctor as he wrapped the baby and then placed her in Vanessa's arms.  
  
"Hello honey," said Vanessa as she looked at her daughter, "welcome to the world. Oh John, she is beautiful."  
  
"Yes she is," said John as he took one of her tiny hands and John fell in love for the second time, "what do you want to name her?"  
  
"Angel Marari," said Vanessa, "because she is a miracle to have survived so much."  
  
"Angel Marari Cena," said John with a smile, "I love it, and I love you."  
  
"I love you too John," she kissed him sweetly, "hold your daughter."  
  
She placed Angel in John's arms, and John smiled as he looked at the two women in his life, knowing that love might do crazy things to people, but would not change a single thing in his life.  
  
_END FLASHBACK  
  
"Yeah," said John, "now it's six months later. Trish is spending the rest of her life in jail. Next month we will be married for one year, and we have been successful with handle family and work."  
  
"Yes, what could possibly go wrong?" She rest her head on John's shoulder and smiled, not knowing that something was going to go wrong.  
  
Trish Stratus had finally arrived at her location after her hard escape from prison. She smiled as she said, "Freedom is SO sweet! Now I am going to have my revenge!" She shudder as she remembered her time there, being stuck in a women's prison was no fun. No males in sight, and everyone had their own plans for you, so she got out quickly. She picked up the Smackdown Magazine with John, Vanessa and baby Angel on the cover and she sneered. "You thought you were rid of me huh? Well you were wrong, dead wrong. I am going to make you pay with what you have done to me... Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn." She laughed evilly and tossed the magazine into the fire that was burning, and began to plan her evil plan. 


	2. Anniversary Nightmare

A month, John and Vanessa were making their way to their dressing room with smiles on their faces. John was lugging the bags, while Vanessa was carrying Angel in her carrier. When they got to their room John placed the bags down he sighed, "How come you got the lighter load?" He signaled to the sleeping baby.  
  
"Because," she said as she placed Angel down, "I was smart and grabbed her first. Plus you know I am so weak." She acted like she could not lift a finger.  
  
"Please, you could push Big Show away and he is five hundred pounds!" John rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "But you still look as beautiful as the day I married you one year ago." He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Happy Anniversary sweetheart," Vanessa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you believe that we have been married for one year?" She smiled as she looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved.  
  
"I know, it's crazy," said John as he rest his forehead against hers and smiled, "but this year had really flown by, with having our little one now. Not to mention work, do you have a match tonight?"  
  
"I think we both do, I think we have a mixed tag team match."  
  
John sighed as he looked into her eyes and saw the love for him in them, "What a way to spend our anniversary huh?"  
  
Vanessa smiled as she said, "Oh yeah, nothing better, but look on the bright side, at least we are together, instead of me being home with Angel, and you here all your little lonesome."  
  
John laughed lightly as he said, "True true, but I am glad that I have you," then he looked at his sleeping daughter, "and our Angel. I can not believe she is now seven months old."  
  
"I know, pretty soon, she is going to be a year old. Then next thing we know, she'll be walking and talking, then it will be school, and then boys..."  
  
"I am going to be beating them off with sticks, or I will have bodyguards all around her. Or maybe, we can make her a baby brother to protect her." He rose his eyebrows at the hint.  
  
Vanessa smiled as she said, "All ready you want another one? Angel is barely one and you all ready want a another child?"  
  
"Um, yeah," said John with a smile.  
  
"OK, I just wanted to be clear." She smiled as she lowered his head to hers and was about to kiss when suddenly there was a knock at the door breaking the moment. John sighed and Vanessa placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "To be continued." She went and opened the door there stood the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment. "Mr. McMahon! I mean Vince! What a surprise! Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," said Vince as he came into the room with a bag, "I heard you two arrived, and I thought I would come and say hello."  
  
"And also see if Angel is awake," said John. As if on cue Angel slowly woke up and looked straight at Vince and cooed. John smiled as he picked up his daughter and placed her into Vince's arms, "I guess she knew you were here."  
  
Vince's eyes lit up as he held Angel in his arms, "Angel, I swear every time I see you, you get more adorable!" Angel cooed again and then grabbed Vince's nose. Vince laughed at her and Angel giggled, "you are too cute!" Vince smiled as he sat down on the couch and placed her on his lap. "I got you something sweetie." He grabbed the bag and took out the teddy bear. Angel's blue eyes lit up and giggled with joy.  
  
"I swear," said Vanessa as she smiled, "you spoil her more than anyone. Even more than her grandparents."  
  
"Well," Vince said as he looked up at her, "she is like a granddaughter to me, so let me spoil her. See she loves it." Vince rocked Angel in his arms and hummed a lullaby Angel snuggled with her newfound friend and fell asleep in Vince's arms.  
  
"Dang Vince," said John, "you got the talent of putting her to sleep."  
  
"I think she just wanted to see me before she goes for the night," said Vince as he placed Angel back into the carrier. He kissed her cheek and then stood back up. "Well, thank you for letting me spend time with her, Linda would love for her to come to the mansion sometime."  
  
"Well," said John, "Vanessa and I might want to go for a second honeymoon sometime, if you want to baby-sit for the week or something, you are more than welcomed to."  
  
Vince nodded and smiled with glad, "We would love that. Well, I must go and talk to Angle about a couple things. Good luck in your match tonight folks." Vince shook hands with John and kissed Vanessa's cheek. "Oh and Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Take care Vince," said Vanessa, Vince nodded and walked out of the room with a smiled on his face. When he left John was sitting on the couch and Vanessa sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "He is so sweet."  
  
"Yeah," said John as he kissed her temple, "he is such a great guy. People think he is the toughest SOB, and yet when he is with Angel or Shane's son, she is the biggest teddy bear in the world."  
  
"But I am glad that Angel has another person to spoil her rotten," said Vanessa as she looked at their daughter, "now we need to find a sitter for when we are in our match." As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Torrie Wilson entered the room and smiled at the couple, "Hey you guys, Happy Anniversary!"  
  
"Thanks Torrie," said Vanessa, "can I ask for a favor?"  
  
"Sure," said Torrie.  
  
"Well," said Vanessa "John and I have a mixed tag match with Dawn Marie and Jamie Noble tonight and we were wondering..."  
  
"Not another word," said Torrie, "you know I will watch little Angel while you two have your match."  
  
"Thanks Torrie," said John, "you're a doll." He then noticed the time and groaned, "Hey honey, it looks like we need to get dressed for the match."  
  
"Yea," said Vanessa as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, and in five minutes she was in her wrestling gear, her usual halter top with rhinestones, and hip hugging pants.  
  
"Damn girl," said Torrie, "for a woman who had a baby seven months ago, you looking good."  
  
"Thank you," said Vanessa, "I've lost all the baby weight, plus five pounds."  
  
"Damn," said John, and smiled as she slipped on her leather jacket and her hat, "my baby is gorgeous." He spun her around in a circle, and smiled. "You ready to go?"  
  
"You know it," said Vanessa as they went and each kissed sleeping Angel. "See you later baby, love you."  
  
"Bye little one," said John with a smile, "you be a good girl from Aunt Torrie."  
  
They both went to the door and Torrie said "Good luck you guys." Torrie then sat down and began watching the match.  
  
Meanwhile a figure dressed in black loomed by the dressing room and watched as Vanessa and John left for the ring. They smiled evilly as they begun their plan for revenge.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Vanessa and John were making their way back to their room after their great match, with them being victorious. John wrapped his arms around Vanessa and kissed her long and sweet. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more," said Vanessa smiled, "but right now I see to see my baby."  
  
"I am right here," said John as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I meant my little baby," said Vanessa as she pushed him away, "you're my big baby."  
  
"Hey!" said John as he pouted, and Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him as she ran to their dressing room door.  
  
When she opened it she noticed the light was off, "Torrie? Angel?" asked Vanessa as turned on the light and both her and John were horrified at the room. Everything was turned over their stuff was all over the place.  
  
"My God," said John, "what happened here?" Suddenly they heard someone moan underneath the bookshelf. When they got there and took it off the person, it was Torrie Wilson, "Torrie! You OK?" He and Vanessa helped her onto the couch. "Ow, my head," said Torrie.  
  
Vanessa looked around the room, "What happened?"  
  
Torrie placed her head into hand, "Well, I was sitting on the couch watching your match, when suddenly I heard the door open, at first I thought it was you two wanting to see Angel, but suddenly the lights went off. The next thing I know I was being thrown around by someone and knocked out."  
  
Vanessa suddenly looked around and realized someone was missing, "Torrie, where is the baby? Where is ANGEL!?" She went all around the place and the carrier and all of Angel's things were gone. "My baby! She is gone!" Vanessa began to cry and John quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "John, our daughter is gone! Our baby girl is gone.  
  
Torrie looked at them and suddenly something dawned on her, "I just realized something." John and Vanessa looked at her, "Before I blacked out, I saw the person run out with the baby, and I saw... that is was female, and she had blond hair."  
  
Vanessa looked at John and as she thought of something, but she suddenly shook her head, "No."  
  
"What?" said John.  
  
"You don't think that..." Suddenly Vanessa's cell phone went off, "Hello? What!? When? Thank you." She hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" asked John.  
  
"Our worst nightmare has come true," said Vanessa as she looked at him and John saw the truth in her eyes..  
  
"You mean..." said John.  
  
"Yes, Trish Stratus has escaped from prison and she had kidnapped our child!" Vanessa began to cry again as she knew that worst thing in the world has happened, and she failed to protect her child from the evil that is Trish Stratus. 


	3. Trish's Message

It's been a week since Angel was kidnapped, Vanessa and John were sitting in their dressing room with a couple agents were with them. Vanessa was resting her head on John's shoulder and John was slowly comforting her. "It's going to be OK," said John, "we are going to get Angel back."  
  
"I can't not believe this is happening," said Vanessa, "our daughter was kidnapped on our anniversary."  
  
"You know what is ironic?" said John.  
  
"The fact that Angel was kidnapped by the same person in the same way I was?"  
  
"Yes," said John, "I remember that all too well."  
  
"So do I," said Vanessa and she shuddered as they both remembered that day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_About thirty minutes later it was time for John's match, his joy was at a all time high at the fact that he and Vanessa were getting married in a couple of months, and now they were going to have a baby. John smiled knowing his life was good, he looked at his pregnant fiancee and he suddenly got into a fussy mood. "What are you doing standing up, you should be sitting." He took her hands and sat her down.  
  
"John I am fine," said Vanessa, "don't go all protective on me like my brother-in-law was with my sister when she was pregnant, but I will sit right here and watch your match."  
  
"Good," he gave her a long sweet kiss, "I love you."  
  
"Love you more." She gave him one more kiss and he walked out. She smiled as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes planning her future with John and their baby. Suddenly she heard the door open and thought it was John, she stood up and smile, "Hey, did you forget something?" She turned around but the person in front of her was not John, and she tried to scream, but suddenly the world turned black after the blow to her head.  
  
The man in black then tied her hands and feet, with duct tape, covered her mouth, placed her in his shoulder and carried her to his vehicle, making sure no one saw him. He put her in the back seat of his car, and began his long drive to the place where he was going to drive her to. He called his cell and talked to the woman who he did this for, "I've got the package and I am on my way to you." He hung up the phone and continued driving, knowing that his debt was now done and he could finally have some peace.  
  
Fifteen minutes later John was walking back to his dressing room after a successful match. He was all smiles and in a hurry to get to Vanessa and celebrate the match and the baby on the way. "Life is so good right now. I am getting married to the woman I love, I am the WWE Champion and I am going to be a father! Wow, life is perfect!" He got to the door and when he opened it he said, "I hope you are still relaxing..." he stopped in mid- sentence when he noticed that Vanessa was not there. "Vanessa? Maybe she is in the bathroom. Vanessa you in here?" He opened the bathroom door and noticed that she was not in there either.  
  
Suddenly Torrie Wilson came into the room to congratulate Vanessa and John about their good news, "Hey John, I just wanted to say congrats on the baby."  
  
"Thanks Torrie, have you seen Vanessa?"  
  
"Vanessa?" said Torrie, "No I haven't I thought that she was with you."  
  
"No, I had her stay back here while I had my match, maybe she went to get something to eat."  
  
"I don't think so, since I just went past the café and she was not there, nor was she in the diva's locker room. Maybe she went back to the hotel room. Did you guys take separate cars?"  
  
"Yeah we did," said John, "I'll call her cell phone." He dialed her number but suddenly heard the her phone ringing next to him, he quickly hung up. "She forgot her cell phone, that is unlike her." Suddenly he noticed a sparkle out of his eye and on the floor he saw Vanessa's diamond cross pendant that she never took off.  
  
He went down to pick it up and Torrie asked, "What is it?"  
  
"It's Vanessa's necklace, the one she never takes off." Suddenly John realized that the worst thing in the world has happened "Oh my God..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Torrie, Vanessa has been kidnapped!"_  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Vanessa shook her head, "What have we done to deserve this? What has Angel done? She is nothing but an innocent child in all of this. God I feel SO helpless! I could not protect her from Trish!" She began to cry again, and John just held her since he also felt helpless. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in."  
  
Vince entered the room and sighed as he saw the looks on their faces. "No word from Trish?"  
  
"Nope," said John, "and we are sick with worry."  
  
"You guys should be home," said Vince.  
  
"No," said Vanessa, "if I stay home for 24 hours a day, I would be reminded too much of Angel. I need to be out of the house and working. We need to work."  
  
"Yeah Vince," said John, "that's the way it is."  
  
"I understand," said Vince, "you know you have match tonight."  
  
"Yeah," said John, "I am going to make sure that we are not distracted by Angel." Vince nodded and walked out of the room. John looked at the clock and sighed, "Looks like we need to get ready for the match." Vanessa nodded and they both quickly got changed, they were about to leave the room when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." When the door opened there stood Randy Orton. "Randy."  
  
"Hey man," said Randy as he shook hands with John, "Vanessa."  
  
"Hey Randy," she said as she hugged him," what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I heard about Angel," said Randy, "and I came to see how you are."  
  
"We are miserable," said Vanessa, "I want my baby girl back."  
  
"You'll get her back," said Randy, "I know you will." He hugged her again and sighed. "Well good luck with your match."  
  
"Thanks man," said John and they shook hands again. With that Randy left, then John and Vanessa went to the ring.  
  
About ten minutes later Vanessa was in the ring with Sable while John and Sable's partner Booker T were on the outside. Vanessa took Sable down with a head scissors and Michael Cole spoke, "What a head scissors by Vanessa Cena!" Vanessa then placed Sable into a submission move.  
  
"It seems that she and John are a bit distracted tonight," said Tazz when he noticed that she was not as focused as she usually is. Sable got out of it and knocked Vanessa down and then started working on her.  
  
"Can you blame them?" said Cole, "Their daughter Angel was kidnapped last week by Trish Stratus. Of course her mind might be on that." Suddenly Chavo and John got into the ring and began duking it out. "Chavo and Cena have now gotten involved and while the girls are fighting in the ring!"  
  
"I don't blame them at all," said Tazz, "I would be like that if one of my kids were kidnapped from me as well." A couple minutes later Angel hit her DDT and John hit Chavo with the F-U, they both pinned their person for the 1-2-3."  
  
"Your Winners," said the ring announcer, "John and Vanessa Cena!" John and Vanessa had their hands raised in victory by the ref, then they hugged and kissed.  
  
"Well," said Cole, "despite everything that has gone on, the Cenas still pulled out a victory."  
  
Just as John and Vanessa were about to get out of the ring, Trish appeared on the Titantron, "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Cena!" Vanessa and John looked at the titantron with shock and horror.  
  
"What is this!?" said Cole, "It's Trish Stratus!"  
  
"I thought she was in jail!" said Tazz.  
  
"Surprised to see me huh?" said Trish with an evil smile, "you thought that I would be in jail rotting for the rest of my life. Well, as you can see that I am not and as you Vanessa probably figured out, I was the one who took your precious baby girl." The camera then showed Angel in her carrier, and Trish then picked her up. "She is a pretty baby huh? She has her father's eyes, and her mother's nose."  
  
"I don't believe it Cole," said Tazz, "Trish was the one who stole Angel from John and Vanessa."  
  
"I bet you are wondering why I took her," said Trish as she looked at the camera, "it's quite simple. Vanessa, you took the one thing that meant more to me than anything! You took my life with Cena away. This baby... should be mine. Those rings on your finger, should of been mine too. But no, you had to come into his life and make him fall in love with you and have him marry you. You had me go to JAIL! Yes, I kidnapped you and your unborn child, and yes I did almost killed you, but still, a girl like me should not be in jail! But while I was in there, I had a lot of thinking on how to get my revenge on you. So when I escaped, I had the perfect plan, I decided to take the one thing that meant more to you than anything... your child Angel." She smiled as she sat down and placed Angel on her lap. "So I bet you are wondering what my demands are in order to get your child back... I am going to make you suffer with wonder. I will give my demands at a later time. Until then, say bye-bye to mommy and daddy Angel." Angel suddenly began to cry as Trish waved her arm and laughed evilly until the tape ended.  
  
"My god," said Cole, "I can't believe that Trish is doing this."  
  
"I know," said Tazz, "I can't believe that this is happening to two wonderful people like John and Vanessa, I mean they have endured so much in their relationship to get to where they are now with their daughter and now this psycho Trish Stratus has taken away their child and not telling them what she wants."  
  
"My question is where did this tape come from."  
  
"I don't know Cole, I don't know."  
  
"What I also wonder is what is going on through the minds of John and Vanessa Cena... after seeing this."  
  
"Angel!" screamed Vanessa as she began to collapse but John caught her, "my baby." She began to cry and the fans were shocked at what just happened. John held his wife in his arms and soothed her with words of comfort and vowing revenge on Trish. John lead her out of the ring and walked her to their room.  
  
"Poor Vanessa," said Tazz, "she is so upset, she needs to be held up by Cena and she is leaning on him heavily."  
  
"Well folks, we will be right back," said Cole and the show went on commercial. 


	4. Waiting For The Call

(Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, sorry for the delay of this chapter, been busy with school. Anyway, I forget to mention in the beginning of this story, you are going to learn more about John and Trish's relationship, and some other things. Warning, this chapter will have a lot of flashbacks! I hope you enjoy it, so read on, and don't forget to review!)  
  
A few days later Vanessa was pacing like a madman in the living room of their home in Boston as she wondered what was happening to her baby girl. She could not believe that this was happening to her. She has endured so much in the last two years, from the ending of her relationship with Randy, to the chair shot she took by Randy, to the kidnapping by Trish, to being shot by Trish. But with all that, she had gotten through all that, and married John and had Angel. She knew that she should not have let her guard down, but when Trish was placed in jail, she thought that it was all over. Of course she was dead wrong and now Angel was being held hostage by Trish and no one knew what she wanted. "Damn it all to hell," said Vanessa with a sigh, "I can not believe this is happening to me. My poor daughter is being held by a psycho woman, and it is all because John and I fell in love." She grabbed the picture from their wedding, and then the picture of them from after she had Angel. "My baby girl, don't worry, mommy is going to make sure that you come back to me and daddy soon. I vow this with every breath of life in me. I vow this to you."  
  
John walked into the room and looked at his wife, he saw the pictures in her hand, "It's not your fault you know."  
  
Vanessa looked at him with surprise, "John, I did not even hear you come in," she placed the pictures back on the mantle. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not your fault this is happening," said John as he came and wrapped his arms around her waist, "it's mine."  
  
"What do you mean John?"  
  
"If I had not dumped Trish to date you, she would never had gone over the edge. She would have never kidnapped you before we got married, and she would never have kidnapped Angel now."  
  
"John," she said as she spun around to face him, "it's not your fault honey. You were in love with me long before you started dating Trish. The truth is, if you did stay with Trish, you would have been miserable. Why else would you hide your relationship? I mean whose idea was it for you two to keep a secret?"  
  
"It was Trish." John remembered all to well when Trish asked him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_John Cena and Trish Stratus were standing in front of Trish's home in Toronto after their date. Trish was on cloud nine since this was their second date, and she had been in love with John since the moment she laid eyes on him. She knew the minute they met that they would spend the rest of their lives together. "Well John I had a wonderful tine." She smiled hoping he would kiss her.  
  
"Me too," said John as he wrapped his arms around Trish, "listen Trish, can I ask you something?" John smiled even though his thoughts were on another woman, his manager Vanessa Eaton. He decided to start dating Trish after he met Vanessa's boyfriend. (A/N: It's not Randy)  
  
"Sure," said Trish, "ask away."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" said John with his famous smile.  
  
Trish smiled and said, "I would love to." She lowered his lips to hers and kissed him long and sweet. John kissed her back, but he heart was not in it, but he thought that over time he could get over his love for Vanessa. When they broke apart Trish asked the question that John never thought he would hear, "Do you think we could keep it secret for a while?"  
  
John looked at her with surprise, "You want to keep it a secret?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to enjoy just us for a while, before we tell the fans that we are together. You know? Cause then everyone is going to want a piece of us, and then we would never get any privacy. Do you understand?"  
  
John looked hurt, but he shook it off and said, "Yeah, it's cool. I understand completely. We'll keep in private for a while."  
  
"Thanks John," she said as she hugged her now boyfriend, and smiled knowing that life was now perfect, and she was going to make sure that she was going to keep it that way. John while was hugging Trish, John was thinking that the woman that was in his arms was a brunette instead of blond.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
John sighed as he rested his forehead against Vanessa's and looked at her. He saw the love in her eyes as well as the understanding. "We had been going out for about six months, at the same time, you broke up with Robbie, and then that was the time when Randy came to Smackdown and you hooked up. I wanted to tell the world then, but of course Trish would not have it." He sighed as he remembered that day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Six months later, John was sitting in his dressing room waiting for the show to begin, and wondered where his manager Vanessa was. "Where the hell is Vanessa?"  
  
As if on cue Vanessa Eaton came into the room with a smile on her face, one he had not seen since she had broken up with Robbie two months ago. "Hey John, sorry it took me longer than I thought."  
  
"Where have you been?" said John.  
  
"I was with... my new boyfriend," said Vanessa with a smile.  
  
"Your new... what?"  
  
"Boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Do I know him?" As if on cue there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Randy Orton came into the room with Vanessa's leather jacket. "Randy? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Raw."  
  
"That stupid draft traded me here to Smackdown, but I am going to live. Vanessa, you left your jacket in my dressing room."  
  
Vanessa took the jacket, "Thanks. John, this is my new boyfriend I was telling you about."  
  
"You and... Randy?" said John with surprise. "When did you two started dating?"  
  
"After Wrestlemania," said Vanessa as Randy wrapped his arms around her, "we went out to dinner after his match, since you had left already with out me. The next thing we know, we hooked up." Vanessa smiled at Randy and John saw the love in their eyes and he knew, that for the second time, John lost Vanessa to another guy.  
  
"Well," said Randy, "I must get ready for my Smackdown debut." He lowered his lips to Vanessa and kissed her quickly. "I'll see you later." He smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Vanessa smiled as she sat on the couch, "John I think I am in love."  
  
John smiled at Vanessa and sat next to her, "I am happy for you."  
  
Vanessa looked at him, "you mean it?"  
  
"Of course," said John.  
  
"Thanks John," she said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "I know that someday you will find someone and will love them like I love Randy."  
  
"Someday," said John as he hugged her back, but he was thinking, "Well, maybe I can fall in love with Trish, but it's going to be hard to get over you."  
  
"Well," said Vanessa as they broke apart, "we should get ready for Smackdown." John nodded and they got ready for Smackdown, but John's heart was breaking the whole time_.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh John," said Vanessa with a sympathetic look in her eyes, "I put you through hell those six months I was with Randy. You were in love with me, and I was with another man."  
  
"I thought Trish would help me get over you, but I could never feel those things I felt for you, and then when you and Randy broke up, I was happy. I am sorry, but I was." They both remember that day.  
  
FLASHBACK

_John Cena was sitting in his locker room getting ready for his match tonight against Renee Dupree for the US Title. He looked at the title and smiled, knowing that he was going to give his fans a great match like he does every night. He closed his eyes as he relived the moment when he won the title back at Wrestlemania XX at Madison Square Garden. When he opened his eyes he stood up and walked to his gym bag to grab the throwback jersey he was going to wear tonight and looked at the clock. "One more hour before the show starts, and where is Vanessa?" He asked aloud even though he knew the answer. She was with her boyfriend Randy Orton, as always before the show, even though she was John's manager. When Randy came to Smackdown! From Raw, he and Vanessa started dating, and that was months ago. Sure John was happy that Vanessa had found someone... but the problem was, it was not with him. Vanessa and John always travel together and have been friends since their OVW days, over time John realized that he was in love with Vanessa, but by the time he did, she was with Randy. He was angry become someone else had his Angel's heart, but she was so happy and he did not want to see that fade. So he has kept his mouth shut since then and go on day by day, but his love for her has never faded. John sat back down and closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts about Vanessa.  
  
Suddenly "Damn him!" was heard and the door banged open jolting John from his thoughts as Vanessa Eaton (a.k.a. Angel Devilson) stormed into the room. She slammed the door with such fury that he was afraid that the door would fall off it's hinges. Her curly brown hair was all over the place and her blue-green eyes were full of fury and grief, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. "Damn him all to hell!" She kicked her bag and it flew a few inches. She was ready to throw something but she sensed Cena nearby. When she looked at John she slowly began to return to normal, she always thought that John had that calming effect on her.  
  
John walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's over," she said as she looked at him. His blue eyes were full of concern and she knew that he cared for her. When she met John long ago, she knew that they had something between them, both on and off screen and when she became his manager, she was elated since they had great chemistry, and everyone knew. Fans always asked "when was her character Angel and Cena going to hook up?" but it did not happen, because she met Randy Orton and she fell deeply in love. Her and Randy were a great couple... until tonight.  
  
John's heart skipped a beat, "what do you mean over?"  
  
"Randy and I are done."  
  
He was trying so hard to hide his joy when he asked, "May I ask why?"  
  
Vanessa sighed as she relived the moment as she told him what happened:  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Vanessa dropped off her bag in her dressing room that she shared with Cena, and walked down to the love of her life's dressing room. She missed him so much, since she hadn't seen him in about two weeks. She was longing to be in his arms and hearing his sexy voice saying the sweet words he always does. As she got to the door the smile on her face grew wider. She then knocked on the door, "Randy? It's me." She was surprised that there was no reply. When she opened the door she noticed that the room was dark except for the candles that were scattered. She smiled sweetly as the romantic mood that was set. "Randy?" Vanessa called out again and the heard the shower running, she smiled as she walked toward to bathroom and as she was opening the door, she heard a female laughing, and then Randy's joining in. When she came into the room, her heart dropped and broke into a million pieces. There was Randy in the shower... with Dawn Marie. "Oh my god RANDY! DAWN!"  
  
When Randy and Dawn broke apart, Randy's eyes went wide as he said, "Vanessa! We can explain this!" Randy went away from Dawn as he wrapped a towel around his hips and Dawn covered herself. "This is not what you think."  
  
"Oh no? Is this why I haven't seen you in two weeks? You were with.. with... HER!" Vanessa feeling her temper flaring. "I hope this was worth it you son of a bitch! Because of this, we are over!" She tried to walked out but Randy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Vanessa please wait, we need to tal-" but Randy's face was met with Vanessa's fist. Randy's hand released Vanessa arm as the girl screamed in shock when Randy landed on top of her..  
  
"No Randy, we don't need to talk, you did this all on your own! Now goodbye!" She stormed out of the room, slammed the door and walked away for good.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
John looked shocked and felt anger that Randy would have done such a thing to the greatest woman in the world. "That bastard, I'll kill him." John was about to go after him, but with Vanessa's touch she stopped him.  
  
"No John," she said as she look at him with now tear-filled eyes, "I need you right now."  
  
With that John took her into his arms and held her as she begin to weep, "Hey now," said John, "it will be OK." John stroked Vanessa's back as he was sad for Vanessa but at the same time he was happy that he was holding her in his arms. He was thinking how he could get back at Randy for Vanessa. He inhaled her scent of roses and suddenly an idea formed his head.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"Yeah," said Vanessa, "I guess the rest was history."  
  
"For us, but I guess you are wondering how I ended it with Trish."  
  
"Yeah when did you end it with Trish?"  
  
"The week when Raw had their PPV Bad Blood," he remembered that day too well.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_John was sitting in his home in West Newbury, nervous on the fact that he was about to call his girlfriend Trish and tell the news that she would never want to hear. Trish's sweet voice answered on the first ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby it's me," said John with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
"Hey John!" she said with excitement in her tone, "I was wondering about you, where are you my match is in five minutes?"  
  
"Listen, I am not going to be able to make it."  
  
"But baby, tonight is my match for the Women's title! You promised you would be here!"  
  
"I know honey... but I have to tell you something."  
  
He could sense that she had the feeling, so he heard her sit down in a chair, "what is it?"  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but we are over." There he said it.  
  
"What!?" she screamed, "What do you mean by "we are over!?"  
  
John cringed at the tone of her voice. "I mean we are no longer together."  
  
"But, but why??"  
  
"Well, I sorta found someone else."  
  
"Someone else?? Who?"  
  
John sighed and said the words she would not love to hear, "My manager, Vanessa."  
  
"Vanessa!?" she screamed, "Wait a minute, she is with Randy Orton."  
  
"Not anymore," said John, "she broke up with him because she found him in the shower with Dawn Marie."  
  
"What does that have to do with us??"  
  
"Well, I am helping her win Randy back by hooking with her starting next week at the PPV, so she and I are going to be a couple on and off camera."  
  
"But John I love you with my heart and soul, you and I talked about getting married."  
  
"If you loved me..... then why did you sleep with HHH?"  
  
"How you did you hear about that!?" When she said that, John knew that she admitting to cheating on him, and adding the final nail to her coffin.  
  
"You just told me, goodbye." With that John hung up ending their one year relationship, he was hurt at first, but then he said, "It's OK, I'll shake it right off." He dusted his shoulder and began to plan his future with Vanessa.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Then the rest was history," said John, "I could not believe she slept with Hunter."  
  
"I knew about her and Hunter," said Vanessa, and John looked at her like she had three heads.  
  
"How did you know about them?" asked John.  
  
"Stephanie told me," said Vanessa, "when they went on a break. She found out that they slept together, since I am one of her closest friends, she told me. Not to mention Hunter told me while Trish was holding me hostage."  
  
"I still can't believe we did not charge him with accessory to kidnapping," said John with bitterness.  
  
"I made sure he didn't, because he was being blackmailed into doing it," said Vanessa, "plus Stephanie was pregnant at the time. Do you think I would not let him see his son?"  
  
"You did the right thing," said John, "and that's why I love you."  
  
"I love you more," said Vanessa, "and this is what Trish can not break. Our love is too strong for her to ruin this and once we get Angel back, we are going to be stronger."  
  
"Yeah that's right. You are the woman in my heart, not Trish. I realized that when you and Randy broke up."  
  
"I realized it after that chair shot," said Vanessa as she rested her head on John's chest and listened to his heart beat.  
  
"We are going to make it," said John, "after this thing with Trish is done, we are going to go away for months, go to a cabin in the middle of no where, and make love every moment."  
  
Vanessa smiled at the thought, "Oh really? How about we spend some time with our daughter, and then we can drop her off at Vince's and then go away."  
  
John laughed, "Deal." They were about to kiss when the phone rang.  
  
Vanessa sighed, "Everytime!" John sighed and they kissed briefly, "Hold that thought." They went to the phone and Vanessa answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Here are my demands."


	5. Trish's Only Demand

Vanessa smiled at the thought, "Oh really? How about we spend some time with our daughter, and then we can drop her off at Vince's and then go away."  
  
John laughed, "Deal." They were about to kiss when the phone rang.  
  
Vanessa sighed, "Everytime!" John sighed and they kissed briefly, "Hold that thought." They went to the phone and Vanessa answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Here are my demands," said Trish and Vanessa looked at John, "Or I should say, demand. I bet you two are aching to find out what to do to get your child back. Don't worry, she is still alive."  
  
Vanessa was about to lose it, so John quickly grabbed the phone, "What do you want Trish."  
  
"John," said Trish, "just the man I wanted to speak to. You know what I want more than anything."  
  
"You know you ain't going to get me," said John.  
  
"I figured you would say that," said Trish, "but if you value your child, you will do as I say."  
  
John looked at Vanessa and walked out of the room, "What do you want Trish?"  
  
"John," said Trish with a softness in her voice, "all I want is one night with you and then you can go back to your little wifey and child."  
  
"A one night stand? All this for a one night stand?" said John, and suddenly he realized that Trish wanted more than that, she wanted to have a child by him, "you want to make sure that you get pregnant by me."  
  
Trish laughed, "You know me way too well huh?"  
  
"Better than you think," said John with bitterness as he realized that this was not the Trish he once knew and cared for, "Why are you doing this Trish?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" screamed Trish, "You know what I want and you have a couple of days to make your decision or you will never see your child again!" Trish than hung up the phone and John was surprised.  
  
When John finally came back into the living room, he looked at Vanessa and she stood up to face him. He saw the love in her eyes and the concern, since she did not know what Trish wanted. He felt like the Big Show was sitting on him, and he did not want to see the hurt in Vanessa's eyes when he told her. "What did she want?" John never answered, he suddenly kissed her until she forgotten who she was, then scooped her into his arms, carried her into their room and made love to her like it was there was their last time. A few hours later, while John was sleeping, Vanessa was pondering what Trish told John that she demanded that caused him to act like he was going to the death chamber. Also she was wondering how Angel was holding up without her mother.  
  
When Trish hung up the phone, she tossed it onto the couch and suddenly Angel began to cry. Trish sighed as she got up and went to where Angel was sleeping, she bent down and picked up the crying baby. "What do you want kid? I just changed you, and you had a bottle, what do you what?" Angel just kept crying, and Trish groaned. She grabbed the teddy bear that Vince got her, and Angel stopped crying. "Ah, you wanted the teddy bear." She was about to placed Angel back into the cradle, but Angel started crying. When Trish stood back up Angel cooed and Trish looked at her like she was a alien. "OK..." said Trish, "I guess you wanted to be held." She went to the rocking chair in room and sat down. When she began to rock Angel giggled and placed her head on Trish's shoulder. "You and Vanessa must do this all the time huh? I bet you and John did it too. Your lucky to have John as your daddy, he is a wonderful man, even though he left me for your mother." Trish then looked at Angel and saw the features of both John and Vanessa in her face, but she saw John's mouth, and his blue eyes. "You looked so much like you father. You have his blue eyes, even though when you get older you might have your mothers. God I wish you were my child, but don't worry, Auntie Trish will give you a half brother or sister soon." Trish smiled as she continued rocking Angel, "I promise I will." Trish laughed but Angel just fell asleep oblivious to what is going on around her. 


	6. John's Decision

It had been two days since Trish called and John was sitting alone in his dressing room thinking about the phone conversation he had with Trish.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Vanessa was about to lose it, so John quickly grabbed the phone, "What do you want Trish."  
  
"John," said Trish, "just the man I wanted to speak to. You know what I want more than anything."  
  
"You know you ain't going to get me," said John.  
  
"I figured you would say that," said Trish, "but if you value your child, you will do as I say."  
  
John looked at Vanessa and walked out of the room, "What do you want Trish?"  
  
"John," said Trish with a softness in her voice, "all I want is one night with you and then you can go back to your little wifey and child."  
  
"A one night stand? All this for a one night stand?" said John, and suddenly he realized that Trish wanted more than that, she wanted to have a child by him, "you want to make sure that you get pregnant by me."  
  
Trish laughed, "You know me way too well huh?"  
  
"Better than you think," said John with bitterness as he realized that this was not the Trish he once knew and cared for, "Why are you doing this Trish?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" screamed Trish, "You know what I want and you have a couple of days to make your decision or you will never see your child again!" Trish than hung up the phone and John was surprised.  
  
When John finally came back into the living room, he looked at Vanessa and she stood up to face him. He saw the love in her eyes and the concern, since she did not know what Trish wanted. He felt like the Big Show was sitting on him, and he did not want to see the hurt in Vanessa's eyes when he told her. "What did she want?" John never answered, he suddenly kissed her until she forgotten who she was, then scooped her into his arms, carried her into their room and made love to her like it was there was their last time.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"What am I to do?" he asked aloud as he leaned against the wall and looked at his wedding ring, which glimmered in the dim light of the dressing room. "Damn Trish to hell. She wants me to break my marriage vows so she can get pregnant and have my child, so then I can get my daughter back? Damn it!" He tossed the water bottle that was next to him and it landed on the chest of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, causing it to splatter water all over Hunter. "Hunter! Man I am sorry, I did not even know you were in the room."  
  
"It's OK Cena," said Hunter as he removed his shirt and wrung the water from his shirt, "I thought I would stop by and see how you are doing."  
  
"How do you think I am doing?" said John as Hunter sat next to him, "My daughter was kidnapped by Trish, and I have a big decision to make that might ruin my marriage is order to get my child back!"  
  
"What does Trish what?"  
  
John looked at Hunter and he asked, "Will you promise not to tell Vanessa?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Well, Trish wants me to sleep with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants to get pregnant by me, so she can have a piece of me with her."  
  
"Does she realize that because of what she just did, she is going to spend the rest of her life in prison?"  
  
"She is already supposed to be spending the rest of her life in prison. She has lost her mind, Hunter, but she is SO in love with me, she thinks this is the only way to get me back, or at least have a child by me. She probably thinks that she if she is pregnant that they won't make her go back to jail, not to mention it would kill Vanessa if Trish is permanently in my life."  
  
"I am sorry man," said Hunter as he placed a hand on John's shoulder, "so what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know man," said John, "this is so hard to decide. At first I knew that I was going to say no, since I love Vanessa too much to break my vows... but there is Angel to think about. The longer she is with Trish, the longer she is going to think that Trish is her mother and the harder it is going to be. I can not let that happen, but I can't break my vows to Vanessa. Vanessa is my heart and soul, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. What would you do if Trish stole your son? Would you break your vows to Stephanie?"  
  
Hunter looked away and thought about his baby boy and his wife Stephanie, "I don't know what I would do. I love Stephanie, but I would probably do anything for my son." He noticed the time, "Well, I need to go get ready for my match. John, whatever you do, remember, no matter what happens, Trish could never break what you and Vanessa have."  
  
"Thanks man," said John as Hunter left the room and he again looked at his wedding ring. "I guess I know what I got to do." As if on cue John's phone rang, he flipped his phone open, "Hello?"  
  
"Do you have an answer to my demand?" asked Trish from the other line.  
  
"You win Trish."  
  
"Good boy John," said Trish as she smiled evilly, "I knew you would see things my way. Now here is what I want you to do..."  
  
After he got what she told him to do, he hung up the phone and sighed, "I only hope Vanessa will forgive me for what I am about to do." He grabbed his duffel bag and left the arena.  
  
When he got to the place, he went to the room and knocked on the door, "Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door. When John opened it he saw Trish laying on the bed wearing some lingerie, she smiled seductively as she said, "Welcome Cena, I have been waiting for you."  
  
"Where's Angel?" asked John.  
  
"She's safe," said Trish as she walked up to him and closed the door, then locking it, "when we are done, I might you let you see her. Forget about Angel, tonight it is about us." She began to kiss his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, then she whispered in his ear, "come to bed." She lead him to the bed and John was praying for forgiveness for what he was about to do. 


	7. John's Confession

The following night John and Vanessa were asleep in their bed sleeping, the night was peaceful considering they lived in a city. Vanessa was resting in John's embrace, dreaming about her daughter Angel and wondering what was going on with her. She hoped everything was OK, she dreamt that Angel was back at home in her cradle sleeping. Suddenly Vanessa was awaken by a sound, when she opened her eyes the sound sounded like... a baby crying. She looked at the baby monitor and it was on, but it was odd since she turned it off whenever her and John went off the road, and it hadn't been on since Angel was kidnapped. "I must be dreaming," said Vanessa and shook her head, but the crying continued and Vanessa slipped out of John's arms, grabbed her robed and placed it around her frame. She walked down the hall and in front of Angel's nursery, when she looked at the door she sighed, "I know this is only my imagination playing tricks on me." When she opened the door, she saw Angel crying in her cradle. At first she did not believe it, but when she got up closer, sure enough there was her child laying there crying. "Angel?" She quickly scooped Angel into her arms and held her close. Angel stopped crying and cooed as she placed her head on Vanessa's shoulder. "Oh my baby girl. You are really here. Oh sweetie, mommy promises that she will never ever leave your side again. John! John!"  
  
John's voice came from behind her, "Surprised huh?"  
  
Vanessa looked at him with surprise, "You knew she was here?"  
  
"I was the one who brought her home."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because," said John as he came up to them and took one of Angel's tiny hands, "when we got home, you were all ready asleep, I was going to surprise you this morning, but I guess Angel did not want to wait anymore."  
  
"Oh John," said Vanessa, "our daughter is back home safely. Thank God." She kissed him sweetly but then had a thought, "How did you get her from Trish?"  
  
John knew that the question was coming, but he still dreaded it all the same, "Honey, I think you should sit down for this, but I think you should put Angel down before you do."  
  
When Vanessa placed Angel back into the cradle, John took her hand and lead her to their kitchen table, when she sat down she had a really bad feeling about what John was about to tell you. "OK John, I am sitting down, now tell me, how did you get Angel back from Trish Stratus?"  
  
"Do you remember when Trish called for her demands?"  
  
"Of course I do, I can never forget that awful call."  
  
"Well, there was only one demand, and it was for me."  
  
"What... was it?" Vanessa asked but she had a feeling that she knew the answer.  
  
"It was," said John and he told her about the phone call...  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"What do you want Trish?"  
  
"John," said Trish, "just the man I wanted to speak to. You know what I want more than anything."  
  
"You know you ain't going to get me," said John.  
  
"I figured you would say that," said Trish, "but if you value your child, you will do as I say."  
  
John looked at Vanessa and walked out of the room, "What do you want Trish?"  
  
"John," said Trish with a softness in her voice, "all I want is one night with you and then you can go back to your little wifey and child."  
  
"A one night stand? All this for a one night stand?" said John, and suddenly he realized that Trish wanted more than that, she wanted to have a child by him, "you want to make sure that you get pregnant by me."  
  
Trish laughed, "You know me way too well huh?"  
  
"Better than you think," said John with bitterness as he realized that this was not the Trish he once knew and cared for, "Why are you doing this Trish?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" screamed Trish, "You know what I want and you have a couple of days to make your decision or you will never see your child again!" Trish than hung up the phone and John was surprised.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
Vanessa was shocked, "She wanted a child by you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My God..." said Vanessa, "so what happened?"  
  
"Well yesterday I was really thinking about, and then I had a talk with Hunter about this and see what he would do."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"What am I to do?" he asked aloud as he leaned against the wall and looked at his wedding ring, which glimmered in the dim light of the dressing room. "Damn Trish to hell. She wants me to break my marriage vows so she can get pregnant and have my child, so then I can get my daughter back? Damn it!" He tossed the water bottle that was next to him and it landed on the chest of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, causing it to splatter water all over Hunter. "Hunter! Man I am sorry, I did not even know you were in the room."  
  
"It's OK Cena," said Hunter as he removed his shirt and wrung the water from his shirt, "I thought I would stop by and see how you are doing."  
  
"How do you think I am doing?" said John as Hunter sat next to him, "My daughter was kidnapped by Trish, and I have a big decision to make that might ruin my marriage is order to get my child back!"  
  
"What does Trish what?"  
  
John looked at Hunter and he asked, "Will you promise not to tell Vanessa?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Well, Trish wants me to sleep with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants to get pregnant by me, so she can have a piece of me with her."  
  
"Does she realize that because of what she just did, she is going to spend the rest of her life in prison?"  
  
"She is already supposed to be spending the rest of her life in prison. She has lost her mind, Hunter, but she is SO in love with me, she thinks this is the only way to get me back, or at least have a child by me. She probably thinks that she if she is pregnant that they won't make her go back to jail, not to mention it would kill Vanessa if Trish is permanently in my life."  
  
"I am sorry man," said Hunter as he placed a hand on John's shoulder, "so what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know man," said John, "this is so hard to decide. At first I knew that I was going to say no, since I love Vanessa too much to break my vows... but there is Angel to think about. The longer she is with Trish, the longer she is going to think that Trish is her mother and the harder it is going to be. I can not let that happen, but I can't break my vows to Vanessa. Vanessa is my heart and soul, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. What would you do if Trish stole your son? Would you break your vows to Stephanie?"  
  
Hunter looked away and thought about his baby boy and his wife Stephanie, "I don't know what I would do. I love Stephanie, but I would probably do anything for my son." He noticed the time, "Well, I need to go get ready for my match. John, whatever you do, remember, no matter what happens, Trish could never break what you and Vanessa have."  
  
"Thanks man," said John as Hunter left the room and he again looked at his wedding ring. "I guess I know what I got to do."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
Vanessa looked shocked and dreaded what she was about to ask, "What did you do?"  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
As if on cue John's phone rang, he flipped his phone open, "Hello?"  
  
"Do you have an answer to my demand?" asked Trish from the other line.  
  
"You win Trish."  
  
"Good boy John," said Trish as she smiled evilly, "I knew you would see things my way. Now here is what I want you to do..."  
  
After he got what she told him to do, he hung up the phone and sighed, "I only hope Vanessa will forgive me for what I am about to do." He grabbed his duffel bag and left the arena.  
  
When he got to the place, he went to the room and knocked on the door, "Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door. When John opened it he saw Trish laying on the bed wearing some lingerie, she smiled seductively as she said, "Welcome Cena, I have been waiting for you."  
  
"Where's Angel?" asked John.  
  
"She's safe," said Trish as she walked up to him and closed the door, then locking it, "when we are done, I might you let you see her. Forget about Angel, tonight it is about us." She began to kiss his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, then she whispered in his ear, "come to bed." She lead him to the bed and John was praying for forgiveness for what he was about to do.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
_Vanessa suddenly felt like she was hit by a chair, "You slept with her? You broke our marriage vows? You slept with her in order to get our child back!? HOW COULD YOU! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH THAT SL-"  
  
John interrupted her by saying, "I did not sleep with her."  
  
Vanessa felt her anger slowly subsided, "What?"  
  
"I did not sleep with Trish."  
  
"You didn't? Then how-"  
  
"Let me explain." The John told her how he got Angel back.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
When he got to the place, he went to the room and knocked on the door, "Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door. When John opened it he saw Trish laying on the bed wearing some lingerie, she smiled seductively as she said, "Welcome Cena, I have been waiting for you."  
  
"Where's Angel?" asked John.  
  
"She's safe," said Trish as she walked up to him and closed the door, then locking it, "when we are done, I might you let you see her. Forget about Angel, tonight it is about us." She began to kiss his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, then she whispered in his ear, "come to bed." She lead him to the bed and John was praying for forgiveness for what he was about to do.  
  
Trish laid him on the bed and got on top of him, she continued to kiss his neck as John was really hoping that Vanessa would forgive him Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed the sash from Trish's silk robe. Suddenly an idea was forming in his head, as he had figured out a way to get Angel back without breaking his vows to Trish. "Trish, you know I like to be on top."  
  
Trish looked at him with surprise but smiled, "I knew you would come around." John flipped them over and began to kiss her neck, causing Trish to purr in contentment. As he distracted Trish, his hand reached for the sash, and suddenly grabbed Trish's right hand, he tied it to on of the post of the bed and then grabbed her left hand and quickly tied that to the other post. "What are you doing!?" She screeched as he got off the bed quickly, "untie me you bastard or you will never see Angel again!"  
  
"Shut up Trish, I am in charge now," said John.  
  
"You son of a bitch," said Trish, "you will SO pay for this! I will make sure you will never see that brat of yours again!"  
  
"Trish, see right now you are in what we like to call a "compromising position". I have total control on you, just the way you like it."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Now tell me where Angel is."  
  
"Never! I am going to make you suffer!"  
  
"All right," said John as he grabbed his cell phone, "I guess it's time for you to go back to jail."  
  
He began to call the number but Trish suddenly went, "Stop! You win, Angel is in the next room. Now please don't call the cops, and untie me... please Cena, for old times sake."  
  
"Trish, I won't call the cops, but... I am going to leave you tied up, since I trust you as much as a leech. Now, leave me and my family alone or I will make you pay with you life. Goodbye Trish." He went to the room and found Angel in her carrier. "There is my baby girl. Angel cooed when she heard her daddy's voice. "Let's bring you home to mommy huh?" With that John left the house with Angel giggling and Trish cursing at him. When he got far away he call the fed, and then drove the long way home knowing that finally he can have some peace.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
Vanessa looked at John with amazement, "Wow, you never cease to amaze me Cena. I can not believe you did that."  
  
John looked at her with love in his eyes as he grabbed her hands, "I was not going to let Trish ruin us."  
  
"Were you going to sleep with her?"  
  
"No, Vanessa I love you WAY too much to brake my vows. Vee, you are my heart and soul, your my soul mate. You are the one person who completes me, you are the only mother of my children, I would not want anyone else in the world."  
  
"Oh John, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," said John as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all his heart and soul. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. After a couple minutes then went up to Angel's room and watched their daughter sleep for a while. When they went to bed for the first time in a long time they both had the best nights sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Trish got to her new location after narrowly escaping the cops after John left her tied up. She was pissed since John tricked her she screamed and threw a glass cup to a wall causing it to shatter in thousands of pieces, "Damn it all to HELL! I was SO close to have John's child! I should of known he would not be willing for it! DAMN my love for him! Now I don't have anything on him! DAMN IT! He is SO going to pay for this! If I can not have him... than NO ONE WILL!!!!" She laughed so evilly that even Kane would have shudders down his spine.  
  
_(A/N: I bet you guys did not expect this huh?)_


	8. Smackdown Pt 1

It had been two weeks since John brought Angel back home, John and Vanessa stayed home for the week so they could spend time with her. When they arrived at the arena, Vanessa was carrying Angel, and John was lugging the bags as usual. John groaned as they entered their dressing room and placed their bags on the floor., "I swear, Angel has more things then the both of us combined!"  
  
Vanessa laughed as she placed Angel onto the floor and hugged her husband, "Just wait till she is a teenager."  
  
John looked at her and said, "I am sending her to a convent." Vanessa laughed and kissed him sweetly, "Am I being silly?"  
  
"No," said Vanessa as she looked at him with love, "you are just being a father. My dad was like that when I was 13 and I was getting guys attention."  
  
John smiled as he looked at her, "Of all the guys in the world that you could of have, I was lucky to be the one you chose to be your husband."  
  
"Yes, and I can say the same about me being your wife," said Vanessa, "I am so glad that you are the one in my life."  
  
"I am glad that you are the one in my life too," he began to kiss her when Angel cooed, he laughed as he looked at his daughter, "yes sweetheart, we are both glad that you are in ours lives too." He looked at Vanessa and smiled, "Now where were we?" But before they kissed there was a knock on their door.  
  
John was about to curse when Vanessa covered his mouth nodded to Angel and said "Come in Vince."  
  
They broke apart and John sat down on the couch, "I bet it's not Vince."  
  
"Trust me, it's him."  
  
When Vince opened the door he was surprised and so was her husband, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Simple," said Vanessa, "I saw the technician walking into your office when we were about to enter the dressing room." John shook his head in disbelief, he hated when she was right, and she usually was right. He smiled as he remembered when she had a bad feeling before she endured the chair shot by Randy.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
When John and Vanessa got back to their dressing room, Vanessa sat on the couch and said, "I knew something was not right when I enter that room. There was something in Randy's eye that I did not like. I can't believe that he would do that, that son of a bitch!"  
  
"I know Vanessa," said John as he sat down next to her, "but I think I know why he is doing it?"  
  
"Oh and what exactly would that be Cena?"  
  
"I think he is doing it because he is in love with you and realized what he did meant nothing to him and he wants you back, which means our plan is working ." John took his hands in hers, "I don't think this is the way he should do it, but I guess people will do crazy things for love."  
  
"But by kicking my ass John? I would think it would do better than that!" said Vanessa as she stood up and walked away from Cena, "I don't know, I think he has something else in mind. Please trust me on this, I have a really bad feeling about tonight. I been having it since I slapped Randy across the face earlier tonight."  
  
John looked at her, "I think you are just being paranoid."  
  
"Have I ever been wrong when I said I have a bad feeling? Didn't I tell you something was going to happen to you at the Royal Rumble, and look what happened, you hurt your knee when you flow over the top rope!"  
  
"No you were never wrong, but you are wrong about tonight," he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "now will you trust me Vanessa? I will be there to protect you."  
  
"I hope you are right Cena," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I hope you are right." She rested her head on John's shoulder, but she still could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to either her or John, and she felt powerless to prevent it.  
  
A hour later it was time for the match John and Angel vs. Randy and Dawn Marie, everyone was wondering what was going to happen. When Randy and Dawn were in the ring, Randy had a glimmer in his eye that people sensed that he had something up his sleeve. Dawn noticed the glimmer and began to wonder what was going on in his head right now, her and Randy had gotten distant since the PPV, but she did not let anyone know about it. She had the feeling that it had to do with the kiss between John and Vanessa back in the PPV.  
  
Suddenly John's theme music hit and the fans went completely nuts, when John and Vanessa ran out onto the titantron and the cameras from the fans went crazy. John and Vanessa got the crowd hyped up as the ring announcer said, "and their opponents, the team of John Cena and Angel Devilson!" They began walked walking down holding hands as John checked out her body. She was wearing a blue cropped top with rhinestones, and a pair of blue short shorts.  
  
When John and Vanessa slid into the ring and everyone was excited, including Randy, but for a different reason. Vanessa noticed Randy's eyes were fully focused on her as she clapped on for John and smiled when he came up to her and rested his forehead against hers. "We can do this," said Vanessa, "let's win this together." John nodded and kissed her sweetly, she then got on the outside of the ring, grabbed the tag rope and he removed his shirt, causing some of the girls in the crowd to scream. Randy hugged Dawn before she got out and then the match began.  
  
About ten minutes later the match was going awesome, Vanessa was currently in the ring with Dawn. They were exchanging chops and slaps, but suddenly Dawn Marie took control and knocked Vanessa down with a clothesline. She then was going to pick Vanessa, but Randy screamed at her for the tag. She then smiled as she went to Randy and tagged him in. Randy smiled evilly as he walked up toward Vanessa and she looked up with horror. She began to crawl toward John but before she could get to him, Randy grabbed her leg and dragged her toward the center of the ring. Randy then looked down at her and smiled coldly as he picked her up. He smiled evilly before he clotheslined her back down. John screamed, "You bastard! Come on ref! Angel get up!" Randy then went for the pin, but Vanessa raised her shoulder up for only a 2 count. Randy then picked Vanessa back up and Irish-whipped her to the ropes and knocked her down with a drop-kick. He then continued to work on her and soften her up. Every now and again Dawn would tag in and out, to keep each other out. John was getting frustrated as Randy taunted him with every move he did on Vanessa.  
  
John got the fans involved by chanting for Vanessa as she was put into a submission move. "Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel!" Slowly Vanessa gained momentum as she slowly stood up and got out of the move, but Randy was quick for her and knocked her down, then angled her to face John as he put her back into the submission move. He smiled evilly as he taunted John with the hold causing Vanessa more pain.  
  
Vanessa screamed in pain as Randy added more pressure and she looked in John's eyes with a desperate plea for help. John started cheering her on, "Come on Angel! Don't tap out! You can do it baby! Hold on!" He got the fans to cheering and root, trying to give Vanessa some momentum to get out of the hold. Slowly Vanessa slid her body toward the ropes. Randy continued to taunt not realizing she was about a arms reach for the rope. She rose her hand like she was about to tap, but then she miraculously grabbed the rope. Randy looked shocked as he released the hold before the five count. He grabbed her again to put the move back on her, but suddenly she grabbed him and rolled him into a pin, but he kicked out for a two count. He was shocked and went for a clothesline, but she ducked and drop-kicked him. She went an Irish-whipped but he reversed it, he went for a back drop, but she reserved it into a head scissors and tossed him across the ring. John was excited as she slowly edged her way toward him for the tag. Just as she gets a couple of inches toward him, Randy grabbed her ankle to drag her back in, but she turned around and then kicked him in the head, knocking him down. With that she then used a little burst of energy to leap for John before Randy grabbed her again. She got the tag and the fans went nuts when John got into and started beating on Randy, knocking him down, then knocking Dawn down when she tried to get involved and then throwing her out of the ring. He did the five knuckle shuffle and went for the pin, but Dawn broke the two count. Vanessa then speared Dawn and fought with her out of the ring, she then clotheslined her outside the ring.  
  
Meanwhile Randy and John were duking it out, and suddenly Randy hit a low blow while the ref was watching Angel and Dawn, Randy went for the RKO, but suddenly John reversed it, and hit the F-U on him He was going for the pin, but Vanessa screamed at John wanting the tag. John smiled as he dragged Randy close to the turnbuckle and tagged Vanessa in. She then climbed on the turnbuckle and did her Praying Moonsault for the 1-2-3. "Your winners: John Cena and Angel Devilson!" John helped Vanessa up and hugged as her theme music hits the titantron.  
  
He spun her around and hugged her tightly, but gently enough not to hurt her. "You did it baby! You did it!" he said it as he rested his head against hers.  
  
"No," said Vanessa, "we did it, John. We did it." She kissed him sweetly and the they hugged. As they were hugging she noticed Randy shoved a man out of his chair, grabbing the chair and coming back into the ring. She saw the hatred in his eyes as he swung the chair towards John, intending to maim him. On an instinct she shoved John out of the way and took the devastating blow to her head and she fell down toward the ground out cold. The crowd was in silence after the horrible act was committed by Randy.  
  
Randy smiled at what he had done to John, but when he turned around and looked down, but instead of John, there was the woman he loved lying there unconscious in the middle of the ring. He was horrified at the fact that his plan just backfired horribly and he saw Dawn's face as he looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. Randy dropped the chair, got out of the ring and ran to the back and out of the arena. When Randy got to a place away from the arena he stopped his car and began talking aloud to himself. "Damn it! I can't believe I did that! My plan did not work! Damn it all to hell! That chair shot was meant for John, not her! How am I going to convince her that I need her in my life? After this... she is going to hate me forever! Damn it, where did I go wrong?  
  
Meanwhile John was confused when Vanessa shoved him away, but when he looked at her with confusion, he saw when she was hit with the chair. "Angel!" he screamed and ran up to her, "Angel, can you hear me? Angel, come on baby wake up." Referee Brian Hebner came next to John and also try to revive Vanessa. John stood up and signaled for the EMTs to come down. "Damn it get someone down here!!!! Now!" The EMTs were coming down as the cameras ended the show. The EMTs were quick to put on a neck brace around Vanessa's neck and put her on the backboard, the onto the stretcher. The crowd cheered at everyone rolled Vanessa out of the arena and toward the ambulance. John was holding her hand the whole time as they got to the ambulance. He noticed that all the superstars and divas were around watching Vanessa be put into the ambulance. The EMTs put Vanessa into the ambulance and quickly left.  
  
John stood there as Eddie Guerrero came up to him and placed a hand on John's shoulder snapping him back to reality, "How you doing man?"  
  
"How do you think I am doing man?" said John, "the woman I love just got knocked out by that bastard Orton with a chair shot."  
  
"I know man," said Eddie, "but she is going to be OK. She is on tough mamacita."  
  
"I know man, I know. I need to be with her, I'll talk to you later man." He ran to their car and drove to the hospital where Vanessa was located. When he got to the hospital he went to the main desk and asked, "Where can I find Vanessa Eaton, or it might be under Angel Devilson?"  
  
The nurse looked at her computer and said, "Ms. Eaton is upstairs in room 405."  
  
"Thank you so much," John ran to the elevator and went to the fourth floor, when he got there he saw a doctor leaving the room.  
  
When the doctor saw him he asked, "Are you John Cena?"  
  
"Yes sir, Doc how is she?"  
  
"She has a mild concussion, but it's a miracle that her skull did not break with the impact from that chair shot she took. She will need to stay at home for two weeks, then she will be as good as new."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Well, she is still unconscious, but I will allow you to stay with her for only a few moments."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," said John as he went into the room and was shocked at how Vanessa looked, he saw the bruising on her forehead and going up, her face looked a little swollen. His anger rose at Orton for what he did to her, John sat next to her and took her hand. "God Vanessa, I can't believe you were right, as always. I should of listened to you, and because of it, you are lying here instead of me. I told you I would protect you, and I failed you. I am so sorry baby. I promise you that I will handle Randy for you. He will pay for this, I vow he will." He gently moved a stand of hair out of her face, "Vanessa, I love you, I have always loved you, even during our OVW days, I did not want to admit it then, but I did. I hate the thought of you and Randy together, but if you are happy with him even after what he did to you tonight, then I will accept it, but I will never stop loving you. You are a true angel Vanessa, Randy does not deserve you. I wish you were awake, I want to look into those beautiful eyes and tell you how I feel. I need you Vanessa, I need you." He leaned over and kissed Vanessa sweetly on the lips, drinking her in. He then got up and headed out the door.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
Vince laughed as he kissed Vanessa's cheek and shook John's hand, "You know we too well huh?"  
  
"Well, you are like a second father too me, you have been there since dad past away a couple months ago."  
  
"Well, you have been like a daughter to me," said Vince as he picked up Angel, "and I love this little one like a granddaughter..."  
  
"And you spoil her like one too," said John causing Vince to smile.  
  
"Guilty," said Vince, "but how can you not? I mean look at this face? No one could resist this face."  
  
"Just like her mother," said John looking at Vanessa, "no one can resist her."  
  
"Do you mind if I steal her for a little while?" said Vince motioning to Angel, "she and I have a lot of catching up of spoiling to do."  
  
"Go ahead," said Vanessa, "John and I want to have some alone time."  
  
"Great!" said Vince and walked out of the dressing with Angel giggling the whole time.  
  
Vanessa laughed as she went to John and wrapped her arms around him, "Happy?"  
  
"Yes," he kissed her with passion and knowing that life was great. A few minutes later when the broke apart, he noticed her face. "What's wrong? Not a good enough kiss."  
  
"No, it was great," said Vanessa as she broke away from John.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"John," said Vanessa as she looked up at him, "I have a bad feeling about tonight." 


	9. Smackdown Pt 2

"John," said Vanessa as she looked up at him, "I have a bad feeling about tonight."  
  
John heard the words that he dreaded to hear, "You have a what?"  
  
"A bad feeling about tonight," said Vanessa as she broke apart from him, "I began to feel it when we arrived at the arena."  
  
"Vanessa," said John as he took her hands into his, "what do you think it going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but I sense that it has something to do with Trish."  
  
"Trish?" asked John with surprise, "what does Trish have to do with this?"  
  
"Think of it," said, "Trish is pissed that you tricked her when you went to "sleep" with her. She has had two weeks to form a little plan in the sick head of hers. Not to mention the fact that she escaped the cops when you left her there tie up. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a night that no one forgets. Please tell you believe me?"  
  
"I do," said John as he pulled her into his arms. "I believe you honey, I learned the hard way last time to trust your feelings."  
  
"Thank God," said Vanessa as she held her husband, and hoped that she could protected all the people that she loved.  
  
A couple hours later John was in a match with JBL, Vanessa was at ringside watching and rooting her husband on. Vanessa clapped her hands when John hit the five knuckle shuffle. She counted with the ref and got pissed when JBL kicked out. "Come on ref! That was a three count! Let's go Cena!"  
  
JBL knocked down John as then looked at Vanessa and smiled evilly. He then slipped out of the ring and went toward Vanessa, "you're mine girl."  
  
"Oh crap," said Vanessa as she ran away from JBL, with him right behind her. "Cena get up!" She slid into the ring and passed John, when JBL got to him, John was up, kicked him in the stomach and hit the F-U for the 1-2-3! "Yes!"  
  
"Your winner, John Cena!"  
  
Vanessa slid into the ring and jumped into John's arms, as he spun her around in a circle. Vanessa laughed they celebrated in victory, "You did it! You did it!" She kissed him sweetly and held him close.  
  
When he lowered her down, Vanessa rose his hand in victory and pointed at John. The crowd was going nuts, but suddenly a figure in black came and attacked John and Vanessa from behind, the person Vanessa out of the ring, and turned toward John. John looked at Vanessa and then looked back at the person in black. At first he did not recognized the person, but suddenly the person grabbed the microphone and removed her mask to reveal Trish Stratus was in the ring. "Hello John. You thought you could get rid of me that easily?"  
  
"Trish," said John with bitterness after he grabbed another microphone, "what do you want?"  
  
"My revenge," said Trish, "you thought you were SO clever when you managed to get your daughter away from me? I'll admit that it was a bit of genius, but I had a feeling you were going to do something like that, so I came up with a back up plan. I have decided that if I can't have you," suddenly she whipped out a gun, "then no one will." The fans were shocked and John was shocked too.  
  
"Trish what are you doing!?"  
  
"Making sure no one else ever have you!"  
  
"But what about Vanessa? What about my daughter?"  
  
"Oh, they will be fine, I am sure someone else will marry Vanessa, and make her very happy."  
  
"You are sick Trish, why don't you put down the gun, and we can get you the help you need."  
  
"No John," said Trish, "you don't understand! I lost everything went you went to Vanessa and married her. And you had a child! A child that should of been MINE Cena, MINE! John when Vanessa and Randy were together, you and I were happy together, we were in love and we talked about getting-."  
  
"Trish I never loved you! I was only with you because Vanessa was taken! I could not have to woman I really wanted! I was never going to marry you!"  
  
Trish felt like was a blow to the face as she realized the truth, "Well, this is a surprised. You used me? You used me!? You son of a bitch! I am going to make you pay for making me suffer!! With that being said goodbye John!" She rose the gun straight to his heart.  
  
Meanwhile Vanessa was slowly getting up from being knocked out of the ring, she was in a little pain, but she knew she had to suck it up. When she made her way to see into the ring she was shocked to see that Trish was in the ring with John and that she had a gun in her hand, suddenly she flashed back to when Trish tried to kill her.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
About an hour and a half hours later John was in a match with JBL for the WWE Championship. John was been dominated by JBL and Trish suddenly came out to the ring. She just watched as John suddenly gain control in the match and continued to fought long and hard. Suddenly the ref was knocked down and JBL smiled as went and grabbed the title. Trish ran around and as JBL slipped back into the ring she grabbed his ankle and held him so that John would get his time to get up and beat JBL. JBL kicked Trish away from him and with his back turn, John low blowed JBL, and hit an F-U in time for the 1-2-3. "You winner and still the WWE Champion.... JOHN CENA!"  
  
"Now?" said one of the men in the dressing room.  
  
"Now," said the woman, "let's get that bitch." With that the three of them headed toward the ring to bring the one woman who was ruining two of the three's lives.  
  
John's music hit and Trish was the one who handed him the title. She rose his hand in victory with a smile on her face. She then went and grabbed a microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said with a smile, "I have an important announcement to make. As you know, Angel was kidnapped a few weeks ago from the arena. The board of directors have decided that until Angel returns, John Cena will have a new manager." The crowd booed and chanted for Angel. "That manager is going to be... me."  
  
Suddenly Angel's theme music hit the arena and the fans went nuts. John's eyes lit up and Trish looked like she was a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Can it be Tazz?" asked Michael Cole, "Has Angel returned?"  
  
"I don't know Cole..." said Tazz but was interrupted by Cole.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Cole, "It is Angel!" Vanessa had just came out onto the titantron being supported by HHH and Randy Orton. Her face still had bruises and she was leaning onto Hunter and Randy heavily as they made their way to the ring. "Tazz, she looked awful, and she is being held up by Randy Orton... and HHH!?" Trish shook her head no as she could not believe that Vanessa was really here. She looked at Hunter and knew that he had something to do with it.  
  
Vanessa rose a mic that Randy had to her lips and said, "Over my dead body will you be his manager. I am still his manager through and through."  
  
John grabbed the mic from Trish and said, "Angel? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah Cena it's me."  
  
"How did you escape from your captor?"  
  
"While she was away, Hunter and Randy helped me escaped so I could come back to you."  
  
"She?" asked John, "who was your captor?"  
  
Vanessa looked straight and Trish and said, "She is in the ring right at this very moment."  
  
Everyone was shocked as hey realized that Vanessa's kidnapper, was none other that Trish Stratus. "Trish?" said John with shock, "why?"  
  
Trish looked at John with a look that sent shivers done his spine, "Why? WHY?! Why do you think Cena?! I LOVE YOU! You and I were meant to be! I mean you and I had talked about marriage! We were going to tell the whole world that we were dating, AND then you left me for HER! Then you two decided to get married, and then she got pregnant!" The crowd was shocked when they heard this news. "So I decided that I was going to get rid of her, by kidnapping her and making you forget all about her!" She walked up to Cena and wrapped her arms around him, "So you, see, I did it for love. It was all for love! You remember how great we were together..." she suddenly kissed him on the lips.  
  
John quickly shoved Trish away from him, "Listen to me and listen to me good Trish. I DON'T LOVE YOU! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD AND MY FUTURE WIFE!"  
  
"No Cena, you love me," said Trish with tears forming in her eyes, "You and I are meant to be Cena!" Suddenly the cops appeared to come and take Trish away. She realized that her life was over and she went over the edge when John went up to Vanessa and pulled her close in his arms, he then gave Vanessa a long sweet kiss. She screamed and she grabbed a gun from one of the officers. The officers had gotten out of the ring quickly and the fans were shocked. John and Vanessa looked at Trish as she screamed, "If I can not have Cena, NO ONE WILL!" Suddenly the gun went off causing the fans to scream and try to get out of the arena. Hunter and Randy tackled Trish down and got the gun out of her hand. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
John suddenly felt some stickiness as he suddenly heard Vanessa gasp. When he looked at his hand he noticed that blood was it and then looked at Vanessa. He suddenly felt Vanessa went weak in his arms, as he realized that the blood on his hands was... hers. "Oh my God Vanessa!"  
  
He laid her down on the ring and he saw the blood beginning to flow, but he could not tell where the bullet hit her. "I love you..." Vanessa weakly said, "I've always loved you..." she then closed her eyes.  
  
END FLASHBACK_  
  
She realized that John was now in danger, and she said, "Oh no, I am not going to lose him." She Trish was about to shoot the gun, Vanessa slid into the ring and tackled Trish. Trish and Vanessa were wrestling for the gun and John was signaling for the cops and people to come and break them apart. Vanessa dominated for the most part of the fight, but then Trish punched Vanessa across the face and started to work on her. Vanessa managed to get the gun out of Trish's grasp and it slid away, they both flew for it and grabbed it at the same time. A few couple minutes later there was a gunshot heard and the whole world stopped. 


	10. The End and A New Beginning

Trish was about to shoot the gun, Vanessa slid into the ring and tackled Trish. Trish and Vanessa were wrestling for the gun and John was signaling for the cops and people to come and break them apart. Vanessa dominated for the most part of the fight, but then Trish punched Vanessa across the face and started to work on her. Vanessa managed to get the gun out of Trish's grasp and it slid away, they both flew for it and grabbed it at the same time. A few couple minutes later there was a gunshot heard and the whole world stopped.  
  
There was a silence as everyone was wondering who was shot, was it Trish or was it Vanessa? No one could tell since it seemed like there was no movement from the three of them. The police officers stopped on the ramp, and were surprised at the current events. John was wondering was what going on between the two women on the ground, Trish was on top of Vanessa and one could not see the gun at the angle it was, so no one knew who got shot.  
  
Vanessa and Trish were staring at each other with hatred in their eyes, but when the gun off they were both shocked. They looked at each other and suddenly Trish gasped as she felt the pain from the wound coursing through her. They both looked down and saw that blood was beginning to flow at Trish's stomach, and Trish felt looked back at Vanessa. Suddenly Trish rolled off of Vanessa and Vanessa sat up looking at Trish. Trish suddenly grabbed Vanessa hand as John ran up to them. Trish looked at John and smiled lightly as the love filled her eyes. John got on the other side of Trish and Trish quickly grabbed his hand. She looked at both of them and said, "I'm so sorry for what I did to the both of you. It was wrong of me to do it, I caused you two so much pain. All of this was for a woman's scorn. I am so sorry. Can you forgive a dying woman?"  
  
"Trish," said John, "hold on, we'll get you to the hospital and we can save you."  
  
"No John," said Trish, "it's my time, I can feel it. Plus, death is better than jail. Please say you two forgive me for what I have done."  
  
John and Vanessa looked at each other and sent a silent message to each other, together they said, "We forgive you Trish."  
  
Trish smiled as she felt that the moment was about to come, "Thank you, take care of Angel, any other children you have and each other." She took their hands, and intertwined them, "Goodbye." Trish smiled as she felt the warmth surrounding her body, and closed her eyes as she welcomed her eternal sleep. Suddenly her hands slipped from John and Vanessa's joint hands, as with that Trish Stratus was no longer a part of this Earth.  
  
"Bye Trish," said John.  
  
"You're finally at peace now," said Vanessa and then looked at her husband. John looked at her as the medics came and placed Trish's body into a black bag and then took her out of the arena. John and Vanessa walked out of the ring together holding hands, but were silent the whole time. When they got to their dressing room Vanessa finally spoke, "It's all over."  
  
"It's weird," said John, "this whole fiasco is done."  
  
"I know," said Vanessa as she removed all her clothes, wrapped herself in a towel, threw the clothes into the trash, lit a match, tossed it into the trashed and watched them all burn. When she doused the fire with water, she hopped into the shower and washed the death off her skin, but at the same time felt upset that an innocent woman died by her hands. When she got out, she still felt miserable as she changed into a nice black dress she had. John had changed into a nice black shirt and black dress pants.  
  
"Come here," said John as extended his arms to her, Vanessa went to him and melted into his embrace. She felt like the whole world disappeared as John held her close, she smiled as she inhaled his cologne and knew that life was going to be OK, despite everything that had happened. "We are going to get through this, together."  
  
There was a knock on the door, then Vince entered with Angel in his arms, "I know this is a hard time, but I figured that you would like to see Angel. I want to let you guys know, that you have next week off, so you can be together, and handle the ugliness of tonight."  
  
Vanessa slipped out of John's arms enough to take Angel into her arms and held her close. "Thank you Vince." John wrapped his arm around Vanessa and they both looked at the innocence of their child. "We are going to make it." Vanessa looked at John with the purest of love, she knew that he was the one man who could make her feel complete.  
  
"Yes we will," said John, "it's just going to take one day at a time."  
  
"Yes it will, but with our love, we can survive anything." Vanessa smiled and kissed John with a passion that only the people with the love as deep as their could only understand. "I love you so much John Felix Anthony Cena."  
  
"And I love you too Vanessa Claire Cena," said John, "I love you as much as I did the first day with met."  
  
"I remember that day well."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
It was a normal day in Ohio Valley Wrestling and John Cena was going into to work on his character development before he would enter into the big time, World Wrestling Entertainment. He was walking down the hallway of the training facility toward his dressing room when suddenly he bumped right into someone causing them to fall down. He heard a soft cry and when he looked down he saw the most beautiful woman in the world on the floor looking up at him. She had long wavy brown hair and the most beautiful blue- green eyes he had ever seen. His heart suddenly began to beat faster then it was, and he could not believe how beautiful she was. Suddenly he realized what had happened. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I was not paying attention!  
  
"It's OK," said the girl as she smiled sweetly. "I was not paying attention either." John noticed how beautiful her smile was.  
  
"Here let me help you up," said John and extended his hand to her, which she gladly took. When she placed her hand in his, they both felt something between them and John in one swift movement got her onto her feet. He got to get a real good look at her then, she had the perfect figure, and the most beautiful face. He felt something coming over him that he never thought he would feel. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Oh I am fine," she said with a smile as she dusted off her pants and then looked at him, "are you new?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Well, I have never seen you before, so is this your first day here?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I was in UPW for a while before I came here."  
  
"Nice," said the girl as she said, "my name is Vanessa by the way."  
  
"Vanessa," said John with a smile, "I like that name. John Cena." They shook hands and smiled at each other.  
  
"Vanessa Eaton, but the fans know me as Angel Devilson."  
  
"Angel... Devilson?"  
  
"Nice huh? I may be called Angel, but I am in devil in the ring... among other places."  
  
"Wow, I was known as "Prototype" in UPW, 50% man 50% machine, 100% mayhem." (A/N: Don't own that, people of UPW do!)  
  
"Cool," said Vanessa, "well I need to head to my dressing room, but I hope to see you around. If you need a manager, I'm your gal."  
  
"All right, it was nice meeting you Vanessa."  
  
"You too John," said Vanessa and smiled as she walked toward her dressing, but could not help but stop and look back at him. She smiled and then went on her way.  
  
When Vanessa was gone John smiled as he said, "That is the girl I am going to marry someday. I am in love." John then turn and walked toward his dressing room with the biggest smile he had in a long time.  
  
END FLASHBACK_  
  
"I fell in love with you that day too," said Vanessa as she smiled, "even though it took me a while to admit it." She smiled as she remembered the day she told him how much she loved him.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
About fifteen minutes later John Bradshaw Layfield was dominating John and then tagged in Randy. Randy smiled as he kicked John in the ribs and began working hard on him. He enjoyed torturing John as the fans and Eddie were trying to get John motivated to fight back, which they did, but then Randy hit a spine buster. He smiled as he went for the pin, but before the three count... "Dirrty" and Vanessa's entrance video hit the titantron and Michael Cole said, "Tazz can it be?" Randy stood up and looked shocked as sure enough Vanessa came out onto the titantron. "Yes! Angel has returned!"  
  
"Wow Cole!" said Tazz, "Sure enough Angel has finally came back after that horrible chair shot she took three weeks ago. She is looking good, and I think pissed."  
  
"I don't know, Tazz her facial expression is heard to read... but she does look pretty damn good."  
  
She was wearing a white blouse that was tied at her midriff and a pair of dark blue hip hugging jeans. (A/N similar to what Jessica Simpson wore in her "I think I am in love with you" video but the top is a tad shorter and she is wearing strappy heels. Sorry for the interruption. Please continue reading!) Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a look that Randy could not read. The fans chanted "Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel!" Suddenly John used the opportunity roll Randy for the pin, but Randy kicked out at two. John looked up and smiled at her but then went back to the match. Vanessa crossed her arms and continued watching the match from up there, but showing no emotion. Suddenly Randy and John clothesline each other knocking each other down. The fans were chanting "Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena!" As John and Randy both slowly crawled to each other's tag team partner and tagged them in. As Eddie and JBL began duking it out Vanessa slowly made her way down to the ring.  
  
JBL got Eddie down and then tagged Randy back in, Randy was going to start beating on Eddie, but suddenly Eddie reversed him into the turnbuckle, but before he could attack Randy, the ref was pulled in front of Randy being knocked down. JBL was going to use this opportunity to get involved by throwing the title to Randy, but before he could do anymore Cena knocked JBL out of the ring and knocking him out. Suddenly Randy grabbed the title was going to hit Eddie with it, but out of nowhere Vanessa jumped into action and grabbed Randy's ankle. When turned and bent through the rope to grab her, she socked him with something on her hand and he turned around to meet an F-U by Cena. Vanessa slipped the object on her hand and as the ref was revived Eddie hit his frog splash for the 1-2-3. "Your winners... John Cena and Eddie Guerrero!"  
  
"Well Cole," said Tazz, "did you noticed that Vanessa slipped something into her pocket after socking Randy with it?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael, "now if we go into slow motion we can see that... Oh my God it was one of John's brass knucks!"  
  
"Well I guess it was pay back for what Randy did to her." Vanessa then slid into the ring and raised both John and Eddie's hands for the celebration. She then hugged Eddie and then she turned to Cena. She smiled as she pulled him in for a long kiss, he was shocked but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back causing an uproar, but not just from the fans, but from Randy as well, but he was not as happy as the fans for their reunion. When the broke apart Eddie, John and Vanessa got into Eddie's low rider, Eddie turned on the hydraulics causing the car to jump, for the end of the show. He then backed it up and drove it to the back.  
  
When Vanessa and John got to his dressing room, he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "God," he said, "it is so good to have you here again. Where have you been? Why haven't you called? I have been so worried-"  
  
Vanessa silenced him with a kiss on the lips, he was shocked since no one was around but before he could respond she broke it and said, "Shut up Cena, you ask too many questions. Since I got out of the hospital I have been doing a lot of thinking."  
  
"Oh?" asked John with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I heard what you said in the hospital even though you thought I was out cold."  
  
"You did?" He did not know what to say, "Vanessa I-"  
  
"No John, let me speak," Vanessa silenced him, "For the last two weeks I have thought about what you said and what you have done for me. I realized that the reason that you did everything was because you loved me and wanted me to be happy. When I was home after that chair shot, I realized I was happy... when I was with you. While I was at home, I did not feel complete, I felt cold and without a reason to get up for the day. I had longed to be with you, I need to be with you and in your embrace. I wanted to feel your body against mine, I needed your embrace, your kisses. John," She took his hands in his and laced their fingers together, "I realized that night... that I don't love Randy anymore... I love... you. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena and I want to be with you, not Randy." She felt the tears forming in her eyes after she admitted how she felt, she noticed that John had not spoken since then. "John, will you please say something?"  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it again," John said, "so I know I did not just imagine it."  
  
"I love you and I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh thank God. Vanessa, I love you too," with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply pouring all of his love into it. He was in a overload of joy as Vanessa kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and parted her lips and slipped his tongue into hers and their tongues did a little tango. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. "So..." said John between breaths, "shall we get out of here?"  
  
"I never thought you would ask," said Vanessa, "let's go and start our lives together." With that, John grabbed his bag, took her hand and they ran to his car together. When they got to their hotel, they went to his hotel suite, he scooped her up into his arms, entered the room, and slipped the "**DO NOT DISTURB**" sign on the door.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"And the rest is history," said "John, Come on let's go home." Vanessa nodded and they left holding hands. John and Vanessa smiled knowing that their love would last forever and for always, and that in a way, Trish Stratus helped them discover what was really important to them, each other.  
  
**_THE END!!!!!!!!_**  
  
_Author Note: Well I hope you guys enjoy this story, I loved doing this sequel, it was pretty interesting of all the reviews I got. Keep the reviews coming and continue to read my stories! Thanks everyone! Well, I bet you are wondering what happened to the Cena family, they had two more children, John Jr. and Megan Ann and lived happily ever after. Peace ya'll! BIG HUGS_


End file.
